Methyl acetate is used industrially in petrochemical processes, particularly as a feedstock for the production of commodity chemicals such as acetic acid and acetic anhydride.
Crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites are known to catalyse the carbonylation of dimethyl ether to produce methyl acetate. For example, WO 2006/121778 describes a process for the production of a lower aliphatic ester of a lower aliphatic carboxylic acid by carbonylating lower alkyl ethers with carbon monoxide in the presence of a mordenite or ferrierite catalyst under substantially anhydrous conditions.
WO 2008/132438 describes the production of methyl acetate by carbonylating dimethyl ether with carbon monoxide in the presence of zeolite catalysts and hydrogen. According to WO 2008/132438, hydrogen has a beneficial effect on the catalytic productivity and/or stability of the zeolite catalyst at temperatures greater than 240° C. However, processes wherein an equimolar or a molar excess of hydrogen is employed are not exemplified.